The disclosed embodiments relate generally to methods and systems for automatic document generation, and more particularly to return letter generation.
Each day businesses receive thousands of pages of documents. These documents could include claim forms for insurance providers, lending documents for banks or mortgage applications for mortgage companies. Each of those documents include required information that must be reviewed. The required information is data which must be received in order to process the document. For example, a healthcare provider could receive thousands of claim forms to process. In order for the claim form to be processed, information such as the patient's name, billing identification code, date of birth, home address and a doctor's code must be included on a claim form. If any of this information is excluded, the document cannot be properly processed.
In current document processing systems, all the received documents are sent to be processed by machines which are part of a workflow system. For example, data, such as a credit score, may be analyzed to determine if a mortgage application request should be granted. A workflow system includes one or more computers which retrieve and analyze information from a document if all the necessary information is provided. If the document does not contain all the required information, the document must be manually sent back to the customer. The customer then fills out the required information and sends back the document. Once the customer returns the document with all required information, processing of the document is reinitiated.